


Человек со списком

by kurizakusturiza



Series: Комедийная закадровая серия по КВМ [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurizakusturiza/pseuds/kurizakusturiza
Summary: Стив говорил, что семьдесят лет провел во льдах. У Баки в мозгах, спасибо Гидре, была та еще каша, но даже он понимал, что Стив не мог вытаскивать его из неприятностей в шестидесятых, если все это время был в коме. Зато когда в уравнении появился хрононавигатор... (дополнил-дописал третью часть)
Relationships: Howard Stark/Maria Stark, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Комедийная закадровая серия по КВМ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536928
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *есть почти дословное цитирование диалога из "О чем еще говорят мужчины", потому что оно очень в тему  
*танцующие киллеры - это привет фильму Mr. Right. Подборка драк из него:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DzOChnbkWvI  
*Стив адово троллит свою дочь. А Баки и сын Стива троллят всех в зоне видимости.

**2023**

На другой стороне озера из-за деревьев показался крепкий старик в старомодной клетчатой рубашке, и приветственно поднял руку. Стив озадаченно нахмурился — жест явно предназначался ему, хотя этого старика он видел впервые. Где-то сзади едва слышно хмыкнул Баки.

— А, ну теперь все ясно.

Стив, посмотрел на старого друга, вопросительно вскинув брови. Баки выглядел человеком бесконечно задолбавшимся, но достигшим своей цели, как студент-медик, наконец-то получивший диплом. Старик тем временем успел исчезнуть. 

— Пойдем-ка, Стиви, я расскажу тебе интересную историю про милый городок Даллас, что в Техасе, и почему меня не посадили за убийство президента.

**1948**

Стив, неизвестно как выбравшийся из Северного моря через три года после авиакатастрофы, был все еще бесстыже пленителен и невыносимо голубоглаз. Мозг Пегги (вполне справедливо) коротнуло, как проводку после шаловливых ручек Говарда, и она даже не успела сформулировать вопрос из разряда «Как ты выжил?!» — гордость всея американской нации оперативно предложил ей потанцевать сначала, а то он и так на свидание опоздал.

Идиллия, конечно же, не могла продолжаться вечно: в дверь кто-то требовательно забарабанил. Нет, ничего непоправимого, конечно, в этом не было, так — маленькая неприятность... Но Стив почему-то тут же выключил патефон и деловито поинтересовался:

— Я надеюсь, у тебя есть, где спрятаться? Меня не должны видеть.

— Почему? — нахмурилась Пегги. — На капитолийском холме вскроют шампанское, если узнают, что ты жив.

Стив смущенно потер ладонью шею, быстро поясняя:

— Стив Роджерс сейчас где-то в районе Гренландии, в анабиозе. Я из будущего, де-юре в июле мне будет сто пять.

— ЧТО?! — сиплым шепотом выдохнула Пегги.

— Объясню потом, а теперь, _пожалуйста_, спрячь меня.

И почему в ее жизни постоянно появлялись мужчины, которых надо спасать? Нет, ладно Говард, неприличный еврейский мальчик. Ладно Джарвис, мистер «Если жена узнает, что я подрался, то убьет меня». Но Капитан Америка в качестве «парниши в беде»? Это уже перебор.

Быстро спровадив курьера из СНР, Пегги выпустила Стива из подвала, усадила за стол, и, пригвоздив его к месту своим фирменным взглядом, приберегаемым для допросной, не допускающим возражений тоном потребовала:

— Рассказывай.

— Меня разморозили в две тысячи одиннадцатом. А в две тысячи двадцать третьем один мой друг, — Стив неосознанно свел брови в печали, и Пегги догадалась, что друг этот скончался, — изобрел машину времени. Очень надо было, за пять лет до этого случился Апокалипсис, мы должны были все исправить. 

— Третья Мировая? — испуганно выдохнула Пегги, прикрыв рот ладонью.

— Нет, намного хуже, — беспечно отозвался Стив, но затем задумчиво добавил: — Хотя для экологии Земли лучше, конечно — над Нью-Йорком появились звезды, в Гудзон киты стали заплывать. 

Верилось в это безумие с трудом, конечно, но раз уж Стив появился у нее на пороге живой и здоровый, три года спустя...

— А что тогда случилось?

— Один подонок, — на этом месте у Стива нервно дернулось веко, — решил избавить вселенную от голода и страданий... уничтожив половину живых существ. У него получилось. Мы смогли все исправить, а потом Баки отвел меня в сторонку и сказал, что я должен закрыть временную петлю.

— Баки? Баки Барнс? Он же...

— О, нет, он жив, — с мрачной ухмылкой сообщил ей Стив. — По его словам, сейчас у него амнезия, он живет в Ленинграде, изучает марксизм-ленинизм и историю ЦК КПСС. Его зазноба, балерина Кировского театра, сказала ему, что он ей, конечно, люб, но встречаться с капиталистом она не будет. Если это та, о ком я думаю, его можно понять. — Стив вытащил из кармана брюк небольшую записную книжку. — У меня есть список того, на что я должен повлиять, но я больше не могу быть Стивом Роджерсом. — Он обаятельно, хоть и слегка заискивающе улыбнулся. — Будет просто замечательно, если ты поможешь мне с легализацией.

Пегги уже мысленно продумывала, кому позвонить и кому дать на лапу, но ее все же беспокоила пара моментов.

— Ты представляешь, сколько людей знает тебя в лицо?

Стив задумчиво потер подбородок.

— Говарду, пожалуй, придется рассказать. Вы с ним будете много общаться, а он хорошо меня знал. В остальном, не вижу особой проблемы. Я два года был в международном розыске за терроризм и государственную измену, — Пегги выпала в осадок с таких милых подробностей, — борода и очки творят чудеса. Сдобрю хной, и большинство знакомых меня просто не узнает. 

— Измена?! Стив, КАК?

— Я, конечно, облажался немного... ладно, ладно, я сильно облажался, но по большей части — это было чистой воды политическое недоразумение. Госсекретарь у нас был очень мстительный. А потом все, кто подписывал постановления о моем аресте, сделали «пщщщ», — Стив сделал руками жест фокусника, — во время геноцида две тысячи восемнадцатого, и это перестало быть проблемой. 

Пегги спрятала лицо в ладонях. Она на мгновение почувствовала себя Говардом: ей страшно захотелось выпить. О, Стив, милая мускулистая булочка, но какой же придурок.

— Ты хоть легенду себе придумал, гений?

— Приятно познакомиться, Роджер Тейлор, я из Дублина, — произнес Стив с отчетливым ирландским акцентом. — Похож на Капитана Роджерса? Так это мой дальний родственник, тетя Сара сбежала в Америку еще во время войны за независимость, так что я его никогда не видел.

Пегги молча нацепила на Стива свои очки для чтения и устало вздохнула. 

— Ладно, возможно, ты небезнадежен.

***

Говард, конечно, все еще мерзко шутил, но Стива, закаленного Тони и Клинтом, это уже совершенно не трогало. 

— Ты вот серьезно сказал ей, что будешь ужасной домохозяйкой, когда предложение делал? Стив, ну ты и поц вообще.

— Но это правда. Я совершенно не умею готовить. А твой, между прочим, отпрыск, постоянно на меня крысился за то, что я выкидывал чайную заварку в раковину.

Говард картинно задохнулся в ужасе.

— Я заведу детей?! Какой кошмар!

— Не бойся, это будет еще очень нескоро, успеешь повзрослеть. И это твой ребенок изобрел путешествия во времени, есть, чем гордиться.

— Мальчик, девочка?

— Спойлеры, — с удовольствием процитировал «Доктора Кто» Стив. 

Говард пропустил непонятное слово мимо ушей, подлил Стиву коньяка, хотя прекрасно знал, что "не в коня корм", и продолжил свои расспросы.

— Двенадцать лет в будущем, в голове не укладывается. Неужели Пег тебя настолько зацепила, что у тебя все это время никого не было?

Стив мрачно припомнил позорище с Шэрон и прикрыл глаза ладонью. 

— Лучше бы не было. Жуть да и только. Понимаешь, я, конечно, тоже не всего Лондона прочел, но есть же что-то святое — Гершвин, Эллингтон... она «Касабланку» не смотрела.

— Кошмар.

— Включила она мне то, что с друзьями слушает. Ну такое... умц, умц, детка, детка оооооу. Но это же полная фигня!

— А ей — то, что слушаешь ты — фигня.

— Что? Гленн Миллер — фигня? Ты охренел?

— Я просто пытаюсь быть объективным. 

— Тут не надо быть объективным! Миллер ему фигня. Дура!

— Да ты страдалец.

— Это еще что. Нет, я знал, что встречаться со спецагентами — плохая идея. И что имя она мне фальшивое назвала, догадывался. Но... ох, Господи. Был я на похоронах. Внезапно она поднимается за кафедру и говорит: «Здравствуйте, меня зовут Шэрон Картер». Я чуть не поседел. После этого она начинает говорить «тетя Пегги», и вот знаешь, в жизни бы не подумал, что буду чувствовать себя таким счастливым на поминках.

Говард всегда был немного бессердечным: он захрюкал, как его любимая некошерная свинина. 

— Ну ты кобелюка, я и не знал, что у вас с Пегги что-то таки было.

Стив послал ему мрачный взгляд поверх бокала.

— Это ты виноват, между прочим. Помнишь, как кое-кто так хорошо пошерудил в генераторе в январе сорок пятого, что у нас на всей базе вырубилось отопление?

— Ой.

— Именно.

— Ладно, забыли. Так чем ты теперь планируешь заняться, плохая домохозяйка?

— В Дисней пойду работать, я же больше не дальтоник. Давно мечтал о мультике по «Гамлету», даже концепты персонажей с собой из будущего захватил.

— Стив, ты хоть помнишь, сколько там кровищи? Такое нельзя показывать детям!

— При чем тут дети? Ой, сразу видно, что этот мир еще не знает ни хентая, ни «Хеллсинга». Ничего, я подожду.

— ...я, кажется, перестал тебя понимать.

Стив тяжко вздохнул. Прошлое приятно гладило джазом, изобразительным искусством и интерьерами его внутреннего старомодного эстета, но жизнь без доставки китайской еды, голосового помощника и гигабайтов японской анимации обещала быть очень грустной. До написания «Богемской рапсодии» оставалось двадцать семь лет. Тут до Стива дошло, что псевдоним он себе выбрал не слишком удачный и, видимо, придется ему брать фамилию Пегги.

Говард подливал коньяк, а Стив, решив не заморачиваться больше необходимого, подвинул к себе радиоприемник, передававший последний хит ансамбля Синатры, и сделал погромче.

***

Пегги беспокоилась, что Стив заскучает в мирной жизни, и несколько раз предлагала ему внештатную работу на СНР, но тот только мило улыбался, поднимая глаза от какого-нибудь журнала, и неизменно отказывался.

( — Это что, Вог?

— Я же богема, я должен быть в тренде.

— Милый, ты мультики рисуешь.

— Ты же в курсе, что за анимацию тоже дают Оскар?)

Стив не стал упоминать, что последние пять лет в будущем на оперативной работе и не был — иначе черта с два Стив-2012 смог бы так просто надрать ему зад. В мире после щелчка не было такой большой нужды в грубой силе: людям нужна была помощь другого толка. Когда разгребли завалы, оставшиеся после аварий, спровоцированных исчезновениями людей, воспитатели, социальные работники и психотерапевты оказались уж точно нужнее, чем молодчики, бегающие по горячим точкам. 

Стиву пришла на помощь его быстрая обучаемость: ему удалось экстерном окончить курсы работников дошкольного образования и получить лицензию на работу с несовершеннолетними, а затем и получить бакалавра в области психологии. Последнее было совсем уже против правил, с учетом нижней границы «прослушанных лекций», но Тони, хоть и зол был на Стива страшно («Плана нет, доверия — тоже. Лжец!»), воспользовался своими связями в Гарварде, и аттестационная комиссия сделала для него исключение. Стив смутно подозревал, что в Гарварде связи у Тони были скорее половые, чем научные, на что тот обиделся и напомнил, что у него, вообще-то, три докторских диссертации.

( — Доктор Беннер. Доктор Чо. Мистер Старк.

— ...отлично, теперь даже на конференциях никто не ценит мои докторские. Денег не дам.

— Ох, черт, простите, простите, доктор Старк!

— Тони, ну не будь таким мелочным.

— Ме-е-елочным? Может, мне тогда начать называть тебя Сержант Америка?)

В общем, Стив в основном занимался тем, что проводил камерные группы поддержки и работал воспитателем-волонтером в паре комплексов для сирот, организованных в две тысячи восемнадцатом. Через пару лет стало немного легче: многие безутешные родители распыленных детей брали к себе осиротевших из детских центров, хотя ситуация все равно была сложной. Стив с содроганием вспоминал свои первые ночные смены: пришлось быстро выучиться искусству ниндзя. Помещение на сорок детей до пяти лет — работников, конечно, не хватало; пока всех уложишь спать, с тебя семь потов сойдет, а потом, ночью, если тебе вдруг захотелось отойти по нужде, и ты своим топотом разбудил одного... 

Дети только потеряли свои семьи, и, просыпаясь ночью не в своей любимой кроватке дома, а в детском центре, начинали плакать и звать маму. Разбудил одного — считай, разбудил всех. И все приходится начинать сначала.

Теперь «цивил» Стива совершенно не пугал. Но Пегги, знавшая его больше по юным годам, ловила явный диссонанс. И не только она, с учетом специфической внешности Стива. 

Заехал к ним в гости как-то бывший возлюбленный Пег, Дэниэл Суза — Стив не слишком влезал в это дело, но по оговоркам понял, что их роман разбился о быт. Пегги и Дэниэл, однако, остались добрыми друзьями. 

— Где ты откопала этого кельта-дровосека? — Дэниэл, разумеется, не знал, что ему нужно опасаться супер-слуха бывшего Капитана Америка, который отошел в подвал за кегой Гиннесса, потому что собирался Сузу коварно споить и допросить.

Стив ухмыльнулся в бороду. Он успел слегка обрасти и регулярно красил всю растительность на голове хной (Пегги каждый раз, когда видела его в целлофановой шапочке, смеялась как припадочная). Немного ирландского акцента, и все соседи единодушно стали называть его «ирландец Тейлор» и «тот кельт». К тому же, стиль дровосека ему очень нравился, и теперь Стив собирался эксплуатировать в повседневной жизни имидж ламберсексуала, пока это не станет мейнстримом. Он опасался сначала, что Пег категорически откажется «целоваться со щеткой», но та только умилилась: надо же, у отца с дедом были точно такие же бороды, тебе очень идет!

— Мы еще на войне познакомились, — спокойно ответила Пегги, не сказав ни слова неправды. — Роджер еще тогда отлично рисовал, теперь вот мультипликатором работает.

Судя по звуку, Дэниэл оступился и потерял костыль.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я поверил, что этот огромный заросший мужик рисует _мультики_?

— Он еще и вяжет.

А что? У всех волонтеров, которые работали в ночные смены, в конце концов появлялись разнообразные нешумные хобби. Кто-то читал книги, кто-то — комиксы, кто-то разгадывал кроссворды... Стив сначала попеременно рисовал и разгадывал судоку, а потом у заведующей, миссис Грэм, начались проблемы с мелкой моторикой, она попросила Стива помочь ей довязать шарфик внуку на Рождество, и понеслось.

— То есть, ты завела себе мужчину-домохозяйку?

— Ну, да. Восхитительное ощущение.

Стив появился в дверях с кегой на плече как раз в тот момент, когда Суза с этого пассажа подавился печеньем. Пегги, конечно же, сразу просекла план Стива и неодобрительно свела брови. 

— Дэниэл, не ведись на его подначки, ты его все равно не перепьешь. 

— Почему ты в меня не веришь? Или у тебя, Тейлор, какие-то суперспособности?

Суза, сам того не зная, попал в точку, но Стив просто ухмыльнулся и выдал заготовленную на такой случай шутку:

— Конечно, я же ирландец. Ну что, Пегги, ты с нами?

***

От Тони Стив знал, что мать Говарда еще жива и вполне здорова, раз уж дожила, чтобы познакомиться с единственным внуком, но лично с ней был незнаком. До пятьдесят второго года. 

Был он у Говарда в особняке, рисовал его портрет в стиле поп-арт. Вообще Стив ненавидел поп-арт, и особенно Энди Уорхолла, которого искренне считал распиаренной бездарностью и дегенератом. Однако он неплохо знал Говарда. Говард постоянно занимался самолюбованием, совершенно не разбирался в искусстве, но покупал все «модненькое», чтобы не отставать от более прошаренных в культурном плане соседей. На пике популярности поп-арта он со стопроцентной вероятностью отслюнявил бы Уорхоллу с пару миллионов за портрет себя любимого. Стив должен был это предотвратить, так что теперь он с невыносимой мукой на лице рисовал кислотному Говарду ультрамариновые усы.

Вдруг...

— Говард, бубочка, где ты? Выходи! — послышался с первого этажа зычный женский голос.

Стив полюбовался, как на лице Говарда сменяют друг друга недоумение и ужас.

— Мама?! — сипло выдохнул он. — Какого черта она здесь делает, я купил ей виноградник в Аргентине еще в сорок первом!

Мама Говарда оказалась эффектной дамой неопределенного возраста с явными семитскими чертами. 

— И прошу вас, юноша, осторожнее с этим чемоданом... — инструктировала она Джарвиса, когда Говард со Стивом спустились в холл. — Говард, дорогой, ты как будто не рад меня видеть! Добрый день, молодой человек.

Говард намеренно проигнорировал ремарку маменьки и с ламинированной голливудской улыбкой поинтересовался:

— Мамуля, почему ты здесь? Неужели сгорела вилла под Буэнос-Айресом?

— Вилла в порядке. Но там по соседству стали селиться всякие фашистские свиньи! Не хочу больше там находиться.

— Фашисты? И ты не настучала на них Моссаду?

— Конечно же, я о них сообщила! — отмахнулась Мириам, вынимая из кармана манто мундштук и портсигар. — С ними уже разобрались, но осадочек остался.

— Отлично, — произнес Говард, и Стив совершенно явно услышал в этом «Теперь мне будут постоянно мешать предаваться разврату». — Мама, это Роджер Тейлор, Роджер, это Мириам. 

— Миссис Старк, — вежливо улыбнулся Стив.

— Мисс Рабинович, — поправила его Мириам. — Не поминай при мне имя этого шлимазла, он еще в тридцать втором пошел вынести мусор и не вернулся. — Она окинула Стива взглядом, раскуривая папиросу, и добавила: — А ты, симпатичный мальчик, можешь звать меня Мириам. 

— Мама, «симпатичный мальчик» женат, — проворчал Говард, не отнимая ладони от лица.

— А ты-то когда наконец женишься? — тут же перевела тему Мириам. — Все со всякими шалашовками шарашишься, нет бы осесть с нормальной, приличной девочкой! Помнишь, Абраша Эрскин тебя со своей племянницей знакомил, такая была умница...

Говард страдальчески застонал, а Стив наконец-то понял, как человек, у которого все постоянно взрывалось, ломалось и вообще работало не так, как задумывалось, смог попасть в проект «Перерождение». Собственно, когда Стив увидел его в лаборатории перед процедурой, подумал грешным делом, что точно не выживет. За месяц до этого он видел, как у Говарда прямо на презентации сломалась летающая машина, его можно было понять.

( — Говард, бля, почему все горит?

— Я полез в проводку, а потом оно как-то бумкнуло, и все загорелось!

— Какого черта, тебя просили два провода заменить! 

— Ну позовите специалиста.

— ТЫ И ЕСТЬ СПЕЦИАЛИСТ!)

***

— Как-то это не вовремя, у меня как раз карьера на взлете.

— При чем тут карьера? Ты же не собиралась с ребенком дома сидеть?

— А кто это тогда делать будет? Ты?

— Я тебе сейчас обидную вещь скажу, только не бей меня. 

— Не могу тебе этого обещать.

— СПОСОБНОСТИ К ВОСПИТАНИЮ ДЕТЕЙ НЕ ОПРЕДЕЛЯЮТСЯ НАЛИЧИЕМ ИЛИ ОТСУТСТВИЕМ ВАГИНЫ! Ай, ха-ха-ха, ай, больно, ну я же просил!


	2. Chapter 2

_»Скучаю по тем временам, когда самым странным научным достижением был я».  
Стив Роджерс, 2015_

_«Я никогда так не ошибался в своей жизни».  
Стив Роджерс, 1953_

Стив не выглядел на свои сорок с хвостиком (а на фактические сто десять — тем более), и Пегги, выглядевшая намного ближе к своим тридцати четырем, его за это просто ненавидела. Впрочем, она бесилась практически по любому поводу, пока была в декрете, и Стив просто старался держать любые колюще-режущие предметы вне ее зрения. Когда, например, акушерка бестактно прокомментировала, что «что-то поздно вы, деточка, решились», Стив, проследив направление взгляда любимой (пугающе кровожадной в последние месяцы) жены, понял, что сейчас кого-то до смерти забьют степлером... или выколют глаза стальным пером... ему пришлось быстро взять ее за руки и напоминать, что больница — место общественное, слишком много свидетелей. Яда у нее тоже добавилось: когда Стив все-таки сменил фамилию, Пегги стала нежно звать его «моя сученька», чем вгоняла в желание никогда не отнимать длань от лица. Нет, были и плюсы, конечно. Секс, много крышесносного секса. (Потому что можно не опасаться залета, когда он уже случился.) 

А потом Стив взял на руки своего новорожденного сына, до него многое дошло, и он понял, что поседеет вот прямо сейчас. То-то Пег порадуется.

Вакцина от полиомиелита станет доступна общественности в лучшем случае через два года. Вообще медицина в пятидесятые, в отличие от двадцать первого века, не особо впечатляла.

Подушки безопасности? Ждите семидесятых. Детские кресла в машину? А пососать не завернуть, мистер Картер?

Никаких вам мобильных телефонов и gps-трекеров. 

Вторая война в Индокитае завершится только в семьдесят пятом, так что — привет, призыв во Вьетнам со всеми прелестями.

— Блядь, что мы натворили...

Мужчина напротив, видимо, услышал его сип, понимающе усмехнулся и спросил:

— Что, в первый раз? Ты, главное, дышать не забывай, приятель.

Стив отвлеченно кивнул, но, помимо воли, продолжал вспоминать разнообразнейшие ужасы из истории двадцатого века. 

***

Кошмары гипотетические? С этим можно жить. Зато бытовые кошмары убивают в человеке человека. Стив с гамлетовским трагизмом вспоминал детские отделы во всяких там Волмартах. Памперсы-хаггисы, детское питание и еще тысячи ништяков для человеческих детенышей. У Пег в связи со смертью Сталина на работе был полный аврал, а Стиву было нетрудно смотреть за Робертом, ну правда, и в студию он его брал без проблем («Картер, вы что, овдовели?» — «Сплюньте, моя жена служит в разведке. Какие-то проблемы?» — «...нет, что вы, никаких.»), но дорогой сынуля завел мерзкую привычку не спать по ночам.

_Постоянный_ недосып даже из суперсолдата может сделать зомби.

Утро понедельника. Стив урвал ровно полчаса до звонка будильника, и все полчаса ему снилась его аскетично-чистая квартирка в Бруклине в стиле классический Египет плюс хай-тек, планшет, массажное кресло, и голосовой помощник с голосом Сэмюэля Л. Джексона. 

Прозвенел будильник. Стив, едва ли проснувшись, четко приказал:

— Эй, мудила, свари кофе!

Помощник, вопреки функции, не отозвался.

— Милый, с кем ты разговариваешь? — озадаченно спросила Пегги.

Стив открыл глаза. Понял, что и мудила, и кофеварка с вай-фаем остались в будущем. А затем храбро спрятал голову под подушку и взвыл. 

— ...потеряли формулу сыворотки суперсолдата в этом бардаке, четверо фигурантов, одного уже расстреляли... — смутно услышал Стив сквозь подушку.

— Прости? — глухо произнес Стив, отнимая подушку от лица.

— Да ты красавчик, просто панда, — присвистнула Пегги. — Я говорю, советский проект с аналогом твоей сыворотки накрылся, в КПСС разброд и шатание, Левиафан тоже быстро сделал «кря». Я могу взять отпуск.

— О-о-о, я люблю тебя!

***

Пег, конечно, была в отпуске. Ага. Очень смешно. Это же Пег.

— Ну и что у тебя случилось? — с непробиваемым лицом спросил Стив, когда Пегги, вернувшись из магазина, сказала, что ей вот кровь из носу надо отъехать по делам. 

— Ну, как тебе сказать.

Суперслух Стива подсказывал, что «дела» находятся в багажнике и пытаются (безуспешно) вскрыть его изнутри. 

— Милая, кого ты запихнула в багажник? 

— Как ты... — с досадой начала Пегги, но потом вспомнила, с кем именно разговаривает. — А, ну да. Там Дотти Андервуд. 

— Как романтично, — протянул Стив. — У меня есть повод для ревности?

Из багажника донеслось вполне отчетливое хихиканье. 

После короткого, но ожесточенного спора Стив открыл багажник, без усилий перехватив пятку Дотти, метившую ему в челюсть, и смерил ее строгим взглядом. 

— Будешь шуметь — откручу голову. 

Если Дотти и впечатлилась сначала демонстрацией силы и вполне профессиональным захватом, из которого она не могла вывернуться, это быстро прошло, пока Стив и Пегги вели ее в подвал мимо коляски в прихожей и фотографий Пегги со счастливым, пухлощеким Робертом. 

— _Серьезно?_

Стив мимоходом подумал, что надо бы вязание убрать подальше, спицы — страшное оружие. Пегги же на подколку Дотти закатила глаза.

— Тебя пытаются убрать, и на этот раз это явно не наши, так что побудь паинькой, а?

В этот момент Стив насторожился. И, пока Пегги прикручивала Дотти к стулу, достал свою записную книжку. Бак говорил, что в первый раз неприятности сами его нашли. 

— Ира Краснова?

Дотти замерла, как олень в свете фар, и спросила по-русски:

— Ты кто такой?

Стив, получив весьма явное подтверждение своей теории, захлопнул книжку и придержал Дотти за плечо, пока Пегги завязывала последний узел.

— Я знаю, кому ее заказали. 

*** 

Пегги отвезла Роберта к Ане, вернулась с Джарвисом, и они засели с ружьями с дротиками на подходе к дому. Стив же устроился с вязанием в гостиной, поставив кресло в темном углу, чтобы в поле зрения попадали и входная дверь, и дверь в подвал, в котором Дотти-Ира мрачно попивала витаминный смузи через макаронину (потому что длинных соломинок в доме, конечно же не нашлось).

Когда во дворе началась возня, Стив подобрался и вытащил спицы (эх, жаль, хорошая получалась шапочка). Окно с заднего дворика бесшумно открылось, и в дом проник прекрасно знакомый Стиву ниндзя — в этом времени гладко выбритый, с набриолиненным полубоксом. 

— Привет, Баки.

Бак обернулся и расстроенно выгнул брови.

— Ну, черт, мужик. Ты не мог поразвлекать мою подружку вместе с остальными? Теперь мне придется тебя убить.

Отлично, «какой к черту Баки», дубль два. 

— Не получится. Может, побеседуем? — Стив не терял надежды обойтись без драки. 

Он, конечно, налегал на карате последние пару лет, но дом разносить что-то не хотелось. Баки, впрочем, плевал на его желания: танцевальным движением по очереди потянул ноги, подвигал головой из стороны в сторону, достал карманный нож и встал в стойку, весело (и немного маньячно) улыбаясь. 

— Да блин, — вздохнул Стив, переворачивая левую спицу в обратный хват. 

***

— Теперь мне кажется, что повод для ревности есть у меня.

— Прошу прощения? 

— Вы _танцевали_, Роджер.

— Он пытался пырнуть в меня в печень. Любовь в воздухе, ага, конечно. 

— Кстати, судя по скорости заживления синяков, у нас в подвале два из трех выживших объектов советской программы суперсолдат. 

— ...бой дос. Аде так дравился бой профиль... Ай!

— Спокойно, перелома нет. Так что, устроим перекрестный допрос?

***

Оказалось, для того чтобы вспомнить Стива, Баки не хватало одного хорошего удара по голове. Наташа (которую в этом времени, насколько Стив знал, звали не Наташей) прожигала взглядом Дотти и ворчала что-то о врагах народа, Баки же хохотал до слез, глядя на рыжие волосы и бороду старого друга. 

— Ты... ты просто... ой, не могу, — задыхался Баки.

— Ха-ха-ха, очень смешно, на себя посмотри, Фред Астер из темной подворотни. 

— Пег, — пропела Дотти через полчаса неиссякаемого фонтана «подъебни ближнего своего» в исполнении Баки и Стива. — Я хочу в федеральную тюрьму. Пасть от руки этого идиота — это просто позорище, спаси меня. 

Наташа (когда из нее пытались вытянуть имя, она промолчала, зато Баки весело продекламировал «из искры возгорится пламя!»), услышав это, со стоном приложилась затылком о стену и прорычала:

— Баранов, ты баран!

— Ну, я же твой баран, — на эту его соблазнительную улыбочку клевали абсолютно все барышни — кроме Пегги, храни ее Господь, — и Наташа, видимо, не была исключением.

***

— Ух ты. А ведь я когда-то обещал быть крестным всех твоих детей...

— Не заканчивай эту мысль. И это все равно стало невозможным после того, как О’Рафферти запретил тебе появляться в храме.

— Сейчас это тем более неактуально. Прости, старик, но религия — это опиум для народа. 

— ЧТО-О-О?

— Владимир Ильич херни не скажет. Пока, капиталистическая ты свинота!

— А НУ СЮДА ИДИ, КОЗЛИНА!

***

Говард не терял надежды воссоздать сыворотку Эрскина, раз уж образец теперь постоянно был у него под рукой. Стив неизменно ворчал, что это очень плохая идея, но кровь давал исправно. Все равно ведь воссоздаст. Стиву предстояло закрыть петлю, а не открыть очередную реальность, как с Битвой за Нью-Йорк, где они с самого начала знали, что создают ответвление: если Тессеракт в теории еще можно было подделать, — Тони подумывал запаять его в какой-то высокотехнологичный сплав, — то скипетр восстановить было невозможно. К тому же, в конечном итоге Локи слинял вместе с Тессерактом. Ту реальность уже нельзя было вернуть на исходные рельсы, даже если исправить всем участникам память камнем разума. В итоге, посоветовавшись с Брюсом, Стив стащил оттуда свой щит взамен сломанного и оставил сообщение местным Мстителям — может, для них все лучше обернется. 

С петлей пока что все шло по плану. Агент Барнс (как Джеймс Бонд, только Барнс) шастал в Пентагон как к себе домой, с чего Пегги каждый раз вопила и звонила министрам и генералам с требованием обновить систему безопасности. 

( — Милый, сделай уже что-нибудь со своим дружком-коммунистом, это же просто позор для всего министерства обороны США.

— Неа.

— Хочешь, чтобы _я_ этим занялась?

— Дорогая, я понимаю, что этот раздел теории струн напишут только в две тысячи двадцатом, но ты можешь поверить мне на слово, что съехавший к чертовой матери пространственно-временной континуум — это очень, ОЧЕНЬ плохо?

— Иногда я тебя просто ненавижу!)

...И это еще не дошло до убийства Кеннеди. Ух, Стив себя заранее за весь этот бардак ненавидел. Но зато они с Баки виделись на регулярной основе, то есть, каждый раз, когда Баки и Наташа приезжали в Штаты якобы на гастроли балетной труппы. 

Наташа, к слову, оказалась сволочью последней: столько лет дразнила Стива ископаемым, хотя сама родилась в ноябре семнадцатого года, рыжая лицемерка. Это, правда, не помешало Стиву назвать в ее честь дочку, которая родилась через два года после Бобы (домашняя кличка появилась у Роберта, когда стало понятно, что мальчик невероятно картав). Бобе имя придумывала Пегги, так что на дочери Стив мог развернуться, и он, недолго думая, записал ее Деброй Натали. Дебра — потому что у любой девушки должна быть своя песня (хотя знаменитый шлягер Pulp, о котором думал Стив, должны были написать только в девяностых), Натали — потому что вот так откровенно называть ребенка «Наташа», когда на дворе Холодная война — это с гарантией нарываться на неприятности и обвинения в сочувствии коммунистам.

( — ...в смысле, в мою честь? Кельт, ты с головой не дружишь? Ты хочешь назвать _американского ребенка_ Искрой?

— Как-как, прости?

— Зовут ее так, Искра Фе...

— Заткнись, Яша. По паспорту я сейчас вообще Людмила. Мы меняем документы и место жительства, чтобы не наводить народ на мысли о вурдалаках. 

— Странную у вас сыворотку сделали, конечно.

— Да нормальную. Выносливость и срок годности тела важнее суперсилы, как по мне. Хотя Джеймсу, как видишь, и того, и другого перепало.)

К слову о «сроке годности тела», как выразилась Наташа... в смысле, Искра (и чего она Баки одергивала? милое имя), Стив все-таки старел, хотя и сильно медленнее обычных людей, и теперь Говард с интересом изучал динамику — чисто в научных целях разумеется. А Стив тихо страдал. 

Мисс Рабинович так и не уехала обратно в Аргентину, на новую виллу в Чили она тоже не согласилась, и обламывала сыночке всю малину большую часть времени — даже умудрялась «очень вовремя» звонить, когда он сваливал от маменьки подальше. А чем больше был недотрах у Говарда, тем пошлее он шутил. 

— М-м-м, мое лучшее творение, — масляно тянул Говард, ощупывая Стиву пресс.

— Руки убрал, — тихо, но очень веско говорил Стив.

— Нетушки.

— О тебе же беспокоюсь, Пегги их тебе вырвет и обратным концом вставит, — с отчетливым намеком продолжал Стив, пока Говард не отваливал. 

Баки, как-то раз это увидев, предложил себя в подопытные, и, честное слово, без этого зрелища Стив бы прекрасно обошелся. «Ми-и-истер Ста-а-арк...» — «Сержант Ба-а-арнс...» — тьфу, смотреть противно. С учетом того, как в итоге умер Говард, Стив каждый раз с их шуточного флирта хотел побиться головой о стол. 

Образцов у Говарда теперь было в два раза больше, чем он определенно только приближал собственную гибель. 

***

Стив был не в курсе, как именно познакомились родители Тони, но такого он точно не ждал. 

Летом пятьдесят восьмого года Говард свозил свою очередную актриску на Венецианский фестиваль, там же с ней расплевался и поехал в Рим, кутить и безобразничать. Шел он ночью из одного бара в другой, увидел в фонтане Треви грустную пьяную школьницу, ему стало интересно, и он подошел познакомиться.

На этом моменте рассказа Стив попытался разбить себе лицо фейспалмами. Потому что... ГОВАРД, БЛЯДЬ, ТЕБЕ СОРОК, КУДА ТЫ ЛЕЗЕШЬ. 

Но ладно, он был к Говарду немного несправедлив: хоть это все и отдавало педофилией, Говард чтил... _некоторые части_ уголовного кодекса. Он купил "милой девочке" еще граппы, они говорили, потом еще говорили, юная Мария Карбонелл рассказала ему всю свою (очень короткую) жизнь, Говард по-джентльменски придержал ей волосы, когда девушку тошнило за памятником времен позднего Возрождения. «Жижи» в ночном кинотеатре Мария благополучно проспала, а ближе к утру Говард накормил ее завтраком и отвез в пансион, из которого она слиняла накануне. 

Вернувшись из Рима, Говард заявил, что женится. Но через два года, потому что невесте еще нет восемнадцати. 

Сначала Стив подумывал вбить ему мозги на место, потому что ОТСТАНЬ ОТ ШКОЛЬНИЦЫ, ПЕДОФИЛ СТАРЫЙ. Но услышав, как зовут школьницу, придержал за локоток Пегги, которая уже вставала из-за стола с той же целью, и дал Говарду шанс:

— Объяснись.

— Она чудесная, — сказал Говард.

Стив смотрел на его усы в стиле Кларка Гейбла и думал, что возможно именно в пятидесятых эти кокетливые усики превратились из «модненьких» в «педофильские».

— Говард. Ты сейчас близок к смерти, как никогда.

— Она смеется над моими шутками, понимаешь, на самом деле смеется, а не как мои актрисы. — На лице Говарда появилась почти театральная трагичность. — Она попросила меня надеть кипу, когда я поеду знакомиться с ее родителями, и пообещала надеть самый большой крест, какой только найдет, когда я буду знакомить ее с мамой. И она не скандалит, не дерется и не поет фальшиво, когда надирается в дрова, а декламирует Петрарку на языке оригинала. Не отговаривайте меня, я женюсь. 

Через год Мария сбежала из католической школы — в этот раз насовсем — и переехала в особняк к Говарду. Мириам чуть с сердечным приступом не свалилась, потому что Мария выполнила свое обещание и носила в ее присутствии огромный крест. Стив был в ужасе, хотя Говард клялся и божился, что пока Марии не исполнится восемнадцать, он с ней ни-ни. Отец невесты хотел брать особняк штурмом и запихнуть непослушную дочь в монастырь; за разворачивающейся драмой, похрустывая попкорном, следила вся Калифорния. 

И тогда Стив плюнул на все, стащил у Сузы удостоверение сотрудника внешней разведки, подклеил свою фотографию и пригрозил синьору Гвидо депортацией, если он не прекратит преследовать американского патриота-производителя оружия-доктора наук и прочая, и прочая. 

Говард был прав, у Марии был чудный смех: она тихо хрюкала, жмурясь и морща нос. Прямо как Тони. А Стив очень скучал по этому ехидному засранцу.


	3. Chapter 3

Говард иногда выпадал в осадок из-за прожектов Стива. Кресла в машину, какие-то подушки безопасности... Но ладно, старому другу и источнику крови для экспериментов можно и помочь. В этот раз просьба была по профилю Говарда, он даже удивился.

— Говард. Ты можешь сделать маленький, легкий пистолет с минимальной отдачей? Для Дебби.

Что за комиссия, создатель, быть взрослой дочери отцом! Не особо взрослой, но Говард подозревал, что из-за тринадцатилетней Дебры (все звали ее Дебби, потому что она оказалась такой же картавой, как Боба) под хной у Стива было уже довольно много седых волос. Для начала, она села вечерком в машину к незнакомому дядьке с собакой, потому что он сказал ей, что там щеночки. Стив выбил окно машины и обнаружил дочь с дюжиной щенков в компании охреневшего от такого развития событий владельца собачьего питомника. 

Так у Картеров появилась такса. У псины была мерзкая привычка забираться повыше, с воем прыгать оттуда на людей и пытаться загрызть. Стив философски обозвал чудовищную сосиску Германом, как Геринга. Дебби наивно не поняла шутку. Такса угодила под машину полтора года спустя, Дебби поплакала и принесла домой чихуахуа, пятьдесят процентов дрожи, пятьдесят процентов ненависти. Стив понаблюдал за этим животным ровно три минуты и вынес вердикт, что это никакая не «Мулечка», а вполне себе Адольф. 

( — Но папа, почему?!

— А ты посмотри на это бесполезное брехливое ничтожество. Типичный Адольф.)

Адольф обитал у них полгода (Говард с Марией все это время избегали визитов к Картерам), а затем не пережил встречи с пылесосом. Дебра опять плакала, конечно. Бобу, который управлял пылесосом, подозревали в предумышленном убийстве шавки, но дружно молчали. В принципе, Боба мог, у Картеров рос в край отмороженный сынок: в возрасте шести лет он заявил, что станет мясником или патологоанатомом, потому что ему нравится вид и запах сырого мяса. Парня несколько месяцев таскали по психиатрам, пока тот не признался, что специально так сказал, потому что знал, что начнется веселье. Стив тогда категорически запретил Баки общаться с его сыном, потому что этот шутник-социопат тоже был так себе примером для подражания, а Бобе и родителей хватало.

( — Спокойно, Боб, у тебя есть все, чтобы их победить.

— Вера в себя?

— Нет, нож. Порежь их ножом.

— А... окей, спасиб, дядя Бак.)

Когда следующую агрессивную шавку, которую приволокла Дебби (в этот раз это был папильон), Стив окрестил Йозефом (простенько и со вкусом), его дочурка начала въезжать в логику и возмутилась:

— Ты что, решил назвать мою пусечку как Сталина?!

— Да ты что, это же не фокстерьер, у него нет усов. 

— А, ну лад...

— Это Геббельс.

— НУ ПАП!

Йозеф не пережил встречи с ногой генерала МакГрувера, которого возжелал укусить, и Дебра, опять поплакав два дня, приволокла какую-то плешивую крысу. Китайская хохлатая, сказала она, очень модненькая. 

( — Господи ты боже мой, Дебби, ты не могла завести нормального ретривера, или ньюфаундленда? Мало того что они умные, так из ньюфа можно сделать тулуп и много гуляша, если наступит ядерная зима.

— Да ладно, пап, этого можно и на бульон пустить.

— НЕ СМЕЙ ТРОГАТЬ МОЮ СОБАКУ, БОБА, ХРЕНОВ ЖИВОДЕР!)

Что ж, у крысеныша, которого в итоге назвали мистером Шмидтом, потому что мордой на пресловутого Иоганна Шмидта был очень похож, хотя бы был мирный характер. 

— Два минуса, — сказал Говарду Стив, довязывая мистеру Шмидту свитер, — мерзнет все время и лезет греться мне под кофту. Ну и уродливый, просто кошмар.

Потом Дебра наслушалась каких-то хиппи, решила подсесть на веганство и чуть не свела себя в могилу — Картеры забили тревогу, когда у нее начались обмороки и волосы стали выпадать клоками. Стив, когда Дебра пришла в себя в больнице под капельницей, мрачно прокомментировал, как он рад, что Дебби, видимо, настолько никогда не знала голода, что прямо таки зажралась. 

Было еще много моментов, Стив, частенько вытаскивавший сержанта Барнса из какой-нибудь задницы, еженедельно выкупавший Бобу из полицейского участка после очередного подозрительного мероприятия и ликвидировавший кровищу на полу в гостиной каждый раз, когда Пегги «брала работу на дом», постепенно познавал дзен. 

Но тут Дебби исполнилось тринадцать, она начала понимать, что мальчики дергают ее за косички не просто так, и Стив, судя по всему, забил тревогу.

— Друг, ты точно уверен, что ей нужен пистолет? — с сомнением протянул Говард. 

Стив начал нервно ходить перед Говардом взад-вперед — вот же пробрало мужика.

— Мы с тобой знаем, что Дебби, прости, Господи, дура набитая. Только не смей при ней это повторять. И я хочу знать, что когда она будет в своем цветочном платьице по дороге домой читать Эллиота и танцевать степ, а рядом остановится машина с каким-нибудь маньяком, у нее будет возможность открыть свою маленькую сумочку, достать маленький пистолетик и шмальнуть! А какой-нибудь козел рано или поздно попытается к ней пристать, мы с Пег сделали красивого ребенка!

Говард, ярко вообразив себе картину с Дебби, выуживающей из клатча пистолетик, захихикал. 

— Ладно, ладно. Может, та рыжуля, возлюбленная сержанта Барнса, твою деточку потренирует немного? Она же тебе услугу должна. 

Стив в ответ только вздохнул. 

***

Баковский список наконец-то подходил к концу. И теперь, много лет спустя, Стив думал, что совершенно не понимает своего друга. И друга ли? 

Нет, Баки все еще ему радовался, когда Стив приходил и вытаскивал его из какой-нибудь жопы. Но он словно не понимал, каких морально-волевых усилий Стиву это стоит. Даже Искра, в этом времени — идейная коммунистка, относилась к его чувствам с большим пониманием. 

— Кельт… ты…

— Что?

— Я не могу понять, почему ты нам помогаешь. Мы саботируем работу во множестве структур США, и наверняка попались бы уже давно, если бы не ты. И не говори мне про давнюю дружбу с Яшей. Я знаю, что ты **любишь** свою страну — а такого бардака, как тогда, с Кеннеди, никакая дружба не стоит. 

— Я должен. Когда-нибудь, может быть, ты поймешь, почему. И когда я этот долг закрою… больше вы от меня помощи не дождетесь. Я не работаю в органах, но мой вам совет: не переходите дорогу моей жене. 

Стив понимал Искру. Искра… не особенно понимала Стива, потому что не знала всего. А Баки…

Стив не был уверен, разделяет ли он вообще мировоззрение своей зазнобы. То, что он говорил, как это выглядело… Он будто пробовал мир на прочность, искал себе источники адреналина и пытался сделать кому-нибудь гадость одновременно. А работа на КГБ давала ему это с лихвой. 

Баки все еще казалось, что у них все отлично. Стив так уже не считал.

В записной книжке остался последний пункт: дата и адрес в Техасе. Месяц выдался насыщенный, потому что девятого апреля Стиву пришлось мчаться по нужному адресу в Нью-Йорке, покупать темно-синий Крайслер Вэлиант, и…

Стив был очень рад увидеть Тони столько лет спустя. Пусть и на минутку. Нет, скоро, как подозревал Стив, он будет видеть его довольно часто, но уже не вот это привычное, бородатое лицо. 

А уже одиннадцатого апреля он забирал Баки из дешевого мотеля в Хьюстоне. В этот раз одного, без Искры. Баки был весел, как обычно, и попросил докинуть его до Нового Орлеана, где его должны были подобрать свои. Стив, тяжко вздохнув, взял им по бургеру на вынос в закусочной, и они сели пообедать на пирсе у залива. 

— И что тебе тут вообще понадобилось? — спросил в конце концов Стив, вытряхивая крошки из бороды. 

— Да так, маленький саботаж, — хмыкнул Баки. Он посмотрел в небо и усмехнулся. — Полагаю, скоро вашим ребятам придется сообщить на базу в Хьюстоне о маленькой проблеме.

Стив тоже посмотрел в небо и зло сжал челюсть. В этот день стартовал Аполлон-13. 

У него разгоралась фантомная изжога. Баки был доволен и весел. 

— «Хьюстон, у нас проблема», значит? — проговорил Стив, сощурившись.

Баки все еще жевал свой бургер, когда Стив одним слитным движением поднялся, а затем схватил его за шкирку и пояс штанов. Список закончился. Он больше не обязан был прикрывать задницы агентам КГБ. 

— Эй, ты чего?!

И Стив с невероятным удовлетворением швырнул своего когда-то самого лучшего друга в Мексиканский залив. А когда Баки вынырнул, угрожающе, сощурившись, сказал:

— Если я еще когда-нибудь увижу тебя на американской земле, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, тебе конец!

Что ж, этот эпизод отлично объяснял, почему Баки не пришел к нему за помощью, когда страдал от амнезии и скрывался от Гидры, а бегал от него целых два года. 

***  
Чего Стив не ожидал от прошлого, так это того, что когда у Говарда наконец-то родится сын, его позовут в крестные. 

Говард уже успел записать «императора Старка Антония» (как в шутку назвал его Стив, услышав, что Мария хочет назвать сына Альманцо) Энтони Эдвардом, и к нему начал подъезжать один из кузенов Марии, Витторио, с намеком, что не против стать крестным, потому что Говард же жид, и у него нет католиков среди родни, а дед Гвидо очень настаивает. Очень мило, конечно, если не знать, что Витторио был чикагским мафиози, а у Говарда и так бывали проблемы с госзаказами из-за связей с мафией. 

— Эй, ребят, у нас тут есть католики? — спросил Говард на небольшой вечеринке, которую организовали его приятели и коллеги из ЩИТа. 

В наступившей тишине в воздух поднялась одна-единственная рука. 

Стив, в удивлении посмотрел на собственную руку, а затем на окружающих.

— Что, серьезно?

— Англиканство, — дернула плечом Пегги.

— Лютеранство! — сказал кто-то из угла. 

— А то по мне не видно, что я еврей.

— А мы не верим в Бога!

Говард приобнял Стива за плечи.

— Это судьба, друг. Спасай. Я не хочу, чтобы малыша Тони заманивали в чикагский мафиозный клан, когда он подрастет.

Стив, машинально принимая от Говарда бокал с коньяком, вспоминал, что они когда-то в будущем наворотили, и дал мысленное обещание:

«Дорогой Тони. Когда-то я был паршивым другом. Но я торжественно клянусь, что постараюсь быть хорошим крестным».

***

Когда Говард сделал полуторагодовалому Тони копию трассы в Монако и гоночную машину детского размера, Стив понял, почему взрослый Тони всегда гонял как маньяк. 

А когда еще три года спустя с удивлением смотрел на словно в полусне купленные билеты на концерт Лед Зеппелин — из чего выросли его вкусы в музыке, если его родители слушали оперу и джаз. Стив поднял трубку и набрал номер особняка Старков.

— Привет, Джарвис. Говарда и Марии нет в городе? Так и думал. Я заберу моего любимого крестника? Решил выгулять детей на концерт. — Стив расплылся в улыбке, услышав на заднем плане радостный детский вопль «дядя Ро-о-оджер!». — Тони понравится, я уверен.

***

— Эй, пап.

Когда-то Стив страшно боялся, что Роберта убьют во Вьетнаме — ну или в Камбодже, и даже думал было побаловаться с документами, скинуть себе с десяток лет и отправиться в Индокитай вместо него. Но Боба вырос отмороженным, и к его шестнадцати годам Стив уже больше боялся за вьетконговцев, которые попадутся ему на пути. Что уж там, Стив был уверен, что в случае Апокалипсиса и наступления мирового голода, Боба будет первым, кто перейдет на человечину. А ведь такой с виду милый, воспитанный мальчик. 

Бобе было уже двадцать два, он вернулся из Вьетнама в чине лейтенанта ВВС, где успел дважды подхватить и вылечить триппер, за что отхватил от Стива и поджопник, и лекцию о том, что резинотехнические изделия номер два нужно использовать по назначению, долбоежик ты несмышленый (по интонации было понятно, какие выражения Стив подразумевал на самом деле), а не только для того, чтобы хранить в них патроны. Боба еще попробовал высказаться в духе «а дядя Бак считал», но Стив его быстро осадил, потому что «дядя Бак» в свое время такой букет во французских борделях подхватил, что целый консилиум врачей потом не знал, что с ним делать. Чудо, что у него член после всех этих приключений не отвалился.

— Что? — миролюбиво спросил Стив. 

Боба с неделю успешно его игнорировал — после маленького фиаско с катером Чака Норриса, который Стив немного раздолбал пойманным в Миссисипи аллигатором. Сам Боба не испугался, а вот малыш Тони всю дорогу из Луизианы плакал по ночам. Правда, подставлять дурного отца перед Марией Боба не хотел, и поэтому с самого возвращения таскался с Тони по городу, показывал своих любимых пауков и всячески развлекал, чтобы он перестал с ужасом вспоминать эпическое сражение Стива-Геракла против Немейского аллигатора, которому он, как в том мифе, порвал пасть. 

Вышеозначенный малыш Тони, обнимавший Бобу за левую ногу, радостно наябедничал:

— А мы видели Дебби с парнем!!!

Стив, поежившись, через силу выдавил:

— Ну, она, в принципе, уже взрослая…

Последний питомец Дебби, бассет-хаунд по имени Франклин, успокаивающе ткнулся Стиву в ногу. 

Боба потрепал Тони по голове и сказал:

— Бать, это не парень, это мужик. Ему лет тридцать, наверное. 

Чт… ЕГО МИЛАЯ, НЕВИННАЯ ДЕВОЧКА С КАКИМ-ТО ТРИДЦАТИЛЕТНИМ МУЖИКОМ?!

— Я бы сам разобрался, но я ж его просто убью, а ты и наорать можешь. 

Стив, гневно сощурившись, встал, хрустнул костяшками и веско уронил:

— Показывай.

— Дядя Роджер, ты будешь бить морду? — радостно воскликнул малыш Тони.

— Возможно, — дернул бровью Стив. 

— Ви-и-и-и-и!

***

Стив успел только встать у столика в закусочной, за которым сидела Дебра с ухажером, сложить руки на груди и угрожающе сказать «здравствуйте, молодые люди», когда понял, что рожу этого типа где-то видел. 

— Ой. Привет, папа, — пискнула Дебби. — Эм. Тед, это мой папа, Роджер Картер. Папа, это Тед Банди. 

А. Ясно, где. В документалке о серийных убийцах США. Умница, Дебби. 

— Очаровательно. Домой, сейчас же. 

На Банди ведь как раз в семьдесят пятом кто-то полиции настучал? Видимо, это будет Стив. 

…Спустя неделю Стиву пришлось изъять у дочери пистолет: она попыталась застрелить Теда Банди прямо в следственном изоляторе, и не потому, что он подозревался в многочисленных убийствах, а потому, что узнала про его многочисленных баб. Придется, видимо, несмотря на лютое ее нежелание, учить дочурку азам карате. 

Беспокоиться за теоретических будущих ухажеров Дебби Стиву не пришлось: уже через пару месяцев она встретила вполне безобидного физика-теоретика, Франклина Шторма. Стив припомнил, как Джонни Шторм, Человек-факел, любил иногда щегольнуть в костюме Капитана Америка из секс-шопа, мысленно убил себя фейспалмами, но скромного аспиранта на семейный ужин сразу же позвал. Поскольку Франклином звали еще и собаку Дебби, получилось немного неловко. Человеку-Франклину не очень понравилось то, что все семейство его девушки называет его «Человек-Франклин».

П.С.

— Здравствуйте, я Эрик Леншерр.

— Чарльз Ксавьер.

Стив недобро сощурился.

— И что вам нужно?

Стив напряженно думал о розовых слониках. 

— У вас мальчик с тостерами разговаривает, — указал Ксавьер, кивая на Тони, которого было видно от входной двери, и да, он как раз разговаривал с тостером. 

— Ага, — кивнул Стив, все так же думая о розовых слониках, а не об аресте Магнето в синагоге в две тысячи тринадцатом. — Только это наш мальчик, другого себе ищите. 

Ксавьер с Леншерром переглянулись и последний пожал плечами. 

— Хорошо. — Ксавьер собирался было повернуться, а затем с дружелюбной ухмылкой спросил: — А почему розовые слоники?

— Мальчик любит не только тостеры, но и «Дамбо», — нагло соврал телепату в лицо Стив. 

Визитку «школы для одаренных детей» он сжег в камине тем же вечером. А Тони об этом маленьком инциденте так никогда и не узнал.


End file.
